Runaway
by LittleEvilChibi
Summary: Team Kurenai are sent on a mission that takes them from the world of Shinobi and death that they know to a world full of men and women in spandex and capes. How will they survive? "Akamaru, I don't think we're in Konoha anymore" -TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ So im kinda proud of this fic, i guess that because im new at this i want any help because i want to improve but no hateing on the story if it doesnt go how you like because this is my fanfic and i shall scar the charecters as i see fit, you dont like it write your own so ~nya~**

**Any who this will be a Dick/Hinata coz i felt like it and im open to any other paring and i wanna see if you got any fun ideas that should be cool to wirte.**

**Young Justice will probably come in later so yeah.**

**DISCLAMER: i DON'T OWN NARUTO OR YOUNG JUSTICE. **

_**ENJOYS**_

The soft dawn light shone through the blinds into the office of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Her strong gaze was focused of the chūnin-level ninja assembled in front of her. Two Shinobi and one kunoichi, Team eight of the Rookie nine. Kiba Inuzuka stood tall in his black pants and a form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, and the typical ninja sandals, his black forehead protector stopping his messy brown locks for falling into his animalistic eyes, only made more pronounced by his red clan markings on each cheek, his large ninken Akamaru, sat on the floor next to his partner. Shino Aburame with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face and makes it impossible to see his dark bushy brown hair, he also carries a satchel on his back. Finally the Hyuuga Heiress and Heroin of our story Hinata Hyūga, her blue hair was in a straight hime-style haircut that was waist-length with Shoulder-length strands that frame her face and complemented her lavender tinged Byakugan. Her attire comprised of a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals all showing her curvaceous figure her black forehead protector hung around her neck.

Team 8, now known throughout Konoha as Team Kurenai, stood tall in front of their Hokage and her unflinching gaze. Her Honey coloured eyes moved slowly form each member of the team silently assessing them, sizing them up, and judging them. Kiba started to fidget but stood still once he felt Shinos emotionless look. While Team Kurenai didn't have a perfect mission record they were still very successful, better at tracking than most ANBU hunter-nin and at 14 this was quite an accomplishment. It was for this reason that the Hokage had called them to her office at the crack of dawn.

'Team Kurenai, I am offering you a mission' Tsunade's voice was level but it was clear that it want and offer, more of an order. She continued, her voice never changing 'It will be long and the chances of danger are high, but I have faith you will succeed.' Confused looks showed on two members of the teams faces and while Shino showed no emotion the buzzing of his kikaichū betrayed his interest. When Tsunade showed no sign of explaining herself Kiba spoke up 'What are you talking about ya old bat!' Hinata gave a sharp intake of breath when Tsunade raised her eyebrow in a challenging and amused manner. 'I apologize for my Teammate Tsunade-sama, why? Because he was not showing you the proper respect your position deserves. If I may Inquirer, what is this dangerous mission, Tsunade-sama?' The monotone voice of the eternal peacemaker Shino quickly intervened before Kiba could irritate the powerful woman any further and end up being super punched through a wall.

Tsunade showed no response to Shinos question, but she elaborated anyway. 'One of our Shinobi has disappeared; you are to go get him'. 'Who was the Shinobi Tsunade-sama?' Hinata questioned. 'Hatake Kakashi' Quiet noises of shock fell from the lips of all 4 members of Team Kurenai. 'Why us Hokage-sama?' 'That is simple, you are one of my best tracker teams, you have outstanding teamwork' Tsunade's voice slowly filled with pride at the strength of her ninja. 'When did Kakashi-sama go missing Tsunade-sama?' Ever the voice of reason Shino began to gather information for his team, 'Also, What is it about this mission that is so dangerous?' Tsunade sighed.

'Hatake Kakashi was on an S-rank mission to investigate a strange Chakra on the Iwa border. But he hasn't returned… This was three weeks ago.' The worry was showing on Tsunade's face, She looked up at the young teens in front of her and her eyes where so tired. Tsunade truly hated her job sometimes and it wasn't just the paperwork too, having to send ninja into possible suicide situations was something she truly hated with every fibre of her being.

Kiba gave Tsunade his trademarked wide fanged grin 'Don't worry anymore Hokage-sama, Team Kiba is on the case, Kakashi will be back faster than you can say Pervert.' Tsunade looked at the faces of the Shinobi in front of her, Shinos emotionless visage showed nothing but his stance indicated pride, Kiba and Akamaru both looked excited, ears perked and tails wagging, but it was Hinata who surprised her, she looked truly confident a small smile on her face and a hard look in her eyes, something her file indicated was impossible. So Tsunade just smiled and announced 'Team Kurenai, your mission details are in this file, good luck and stay safe, you depart tomorrow.' She paused almost for dramatic effect 'Your teammate will meet you at the gates.'

'Teammate!' Hinata sounded shocked and as such had yelled. Tsunade just smirked, but she offered no further details so Team Kurenai took this for a dismissal so left in three puffs of smoke.

Once Tsunade was sure they had left the smirk slid of her face and she reached for her hidden sake stash, not even bothering with a cup she drank straight from the bottle and in a soft, sad voice whispered 'Pervert'.

**YAY IT be finished.**

**VICTORY**

**now make me a happy cookie and Review.**

**You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ So yay.**

**Thank you to the people who faved and Alerted the story. Here you go it is my humble pleasure to present you with this chapter.**

**Sorry its so short i am still ill so bear with me.**

* * *

Runaway

* * *

The following pre-dawn found Kiba still fixing his leather jacket, with added thermal padding, because you could never be too paranoid if you were a Shinobi, beside him was his beloved ninken Akamaru. They jogged towards Konoha's East Gate with their supply pack on their back and their Kunai and Shuriken packs planted on the waistband of Kiba's pants.

Already at the gate accompanying the yawing gate guards Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane were the other members of Team Kurenai Shino and Hinata were already there and seemed to be sharing Onigiri with the Eternal Watchers. But with all the excited chatter, one thing failed to escape the notice of all the members of Team Kurenai.

Their fifth team mate was nowhere to be seen though.

Or, at least that was the case until a pink haired girl appeared on the horizon. It was Sakura Haruno.

Sakura had matured greatly from when she was a fresh genin, now as a chūnin, she had blossomed into a young woman with a more mature personality if more violent, and had a more developed curvaceous body and donned a red top with her signature white circle with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and red cloth forehead protector. Her skirt and elbow protectors were also pink. Sakura now carried a tantō above her standard issue medical pouch. Sakura's once long pale pink hair now cut to rest below her ears in a much more practical fashion.

"Sorry I'm late. Tsunade-sensei was briefing me on the mission" Sakura explained with an easy smile.

"Understood, everything is okay Sakura-san, we had no need to depart any earlier. Why? Because the sun had not risen so traveling conditions were not optimal. Why? Because-" Shinos nitpicking was interrupted by Kiba who gave him a look.

"Dude, not cool." Hinata started to giggle.

"Excuse me Sakura-san but why are you being added to our team" Hinata timidly questioned, ducking her head with a blush when Sakura turned to look at her. With another smile Sakura explained

"I know Kaka-sensei and i'm gonna be the medic in case he is found injured or any of you are hurt, so there's no need to worry. It was a thought out decision"

Hinata blushed and started to stammer out a reply when she was interrupted by Shino's cold logic,

"We should go; the traveling conditions are well enough we should cover the necessary distance to reach Kakashi-sama's last registered location, why this is enough light and any longer we might lose the trail."

Shino and Hinata shouldered their travel packs and turned towards the gate, Kiba Akamaru and Sakura standing beside them in a point formation. Kiba with Akamaru in front followed by Hinata and taking up the rear was Shino and his insects.

Kiba showed a fanged grin before sniffing the air and after catching a lingering trace of Kakashi's scent shot off, and with practiced ease Hinata and Shino followed with Sakura left startled and scrambling to catch up to the departing team.

And it was like this, with the pre-dawn light as their guide they set out into the forest to start on their mission to find Kakashi, never knowing the trials that awaited them.

* * *

**A/N~ So im sorry it took so long but hey chapter two is up.**

**Thanks again to those who alerted this story**

**It will be awhile between updates , or at least until A,B,C is finished.**

**Review and love Alien things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ so here is chapter 3 and i like it and i will try to make the chapters longer soon.**

**ENJOY AND READ RESPONSIBLY**

* * *

Runaway

* * *

The thudding of feet on the aging branches of the trees echoed in the forest as Team Kurenai plus Sakura followed the fading scent trail. The sun rested high in the sky, floating through the leaves allowing a soft green light to fall onto the faces of the young Shinobi.

After traveling till the sun was setting the reached a clearing when they stopped.

"It's stopped" Kiba sounded both irritated and puzzled by this revelation "There's nothing I can follow and Akamaru can find anything either." Akamaru gave a bark of agreement.

"Is that normal?" That was Sakura, as it could only be Sakura, the only member of this team who didn't have a way to find her lost sensei.

"No" Shino didn't try to explain or expand on that, it was uncharacteristic and it showed how Shino truly felt. Or at least that's what Sakura thought, it wasn't true.

Shino slowly lifted his arms and a low buzzing filled the air as thousands of kikaichū exited his body and started to find any chakra traces still lingering in the air, afterwards Hinata would find the source. It was simple, but it was effective. Just like Team Kurenai.

But still the scent trail perplexed the tracker squad. Not scent does that, it just vanished, with no trace. It was highly suspicious. And it put all the trackers on guard, Kiba was fingering a solder pill and Hinata had her Byakugan activated.

Sakura was standing there feeling a sense of longing. She always wanted a team like that, close like family, so they didn't need words to communicate what they wanted the other would just know. But Sakura wouldn't trade her team for anything or at least that's what she told herself as she watched team Kurenai work.

Eventually Shinos bugs found what they were looking for, and now it was Hinata's turn.

Hinata walked to the centre of the clearing and she focused her chakra, viewing 359⁰ of the world through a grey filter, the blue chakra of her teammates filled her vision but she ignored that.

But what she did focus on was the fluctuating yellow energy 30 meters north east. Without any explanation hinata stalked forwards, Shino and Kiba moved to flank her Sakura coming up on the rear and as one they moved. Quickly they moved toward the anomaly and as they grew closer all could feel the strange energy.

The fluctuation was a tree.

Kiba moved to inspect it; never one to follow protocol Kiba poked the tree causing a low humming noise to fill the air.

Shino turned and glared at Kiba not that he could tell with Shino's goggles but after years of working he could assume, so Kiba shrugged his shoulders unapologetically and gave an uneasy fanged smile.

The strange humming got slowly louder and the group moved to stand back to back all in a defensive position until Hinata let out a scream as she disappeared, Shino so followed with a pained grunt, then Kiba and Akamaru both letting out yelps of pain finally Sakura disappeared.

She could see a strange whirl of colours first vivid greens then slowly the beautiful colours of the forest turned to dull greys and muted browns then all she saw was black.

* * *

**A/N~ Guess where they aare~~**

**SO review because it makes me happy and thanks to all the readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters.**

**Make me a happy cookie and leave a note on how to make it better. **


End file.
